


Ocean and Sky

by catalan5truek



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: 17th Century AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalan5truek/pseuds/catalan5truek
Summary: In 1609 king Philip the 3rd of Spain, along with the viceroy of Valencia, kicked out all the Muslim people of Spain, where they had been living for more than 200 years.Adena El-Amin is a pirate that has kidnaped the ship where Kat Edison was on. What happens when Adena gets hurt on a fight and Kat has to take care of her?I suck at summaries, but it's an AU inspired by Mar i Cel, one of the most famous plays in Catalonia, kind of a Romeo and Juliet.





	Ocean and Sky

In 1609 king Philip the 3rd of Spain, along with the viceroy of Valencia, kicked out all the Muslim people of Spain, where they had been living for more than 200 years.

 

20 YEARS LATER.

Adena El-Amin was the most fearful pirates of the Mediterranean Sea, along with her crew she had sacked hundreds of boats, and they had become famous for their rudeness and their ability for fighting. Adena El-Amin was the most fearful pirate, yet she found herself lying in bed injured, and it was completely her fault, if she hadn’t gotten distracted the stupid boy wouldn’t have gotten the chance to stab her in her shoulder.

“Hassen!” She yelled at her second hand in command who came running to her chamber.

“Yes Captain?”

“Get me someone to cure the bound, it’s killing me. Literally.”

“Yes Captain.” He said exiting the room and heading to the other side of the ship where the prisoners were held captive.

He grabbed the lantern that was placed near the hold. He entered the cold and dark room, and as he set off the light, the seven prisoners stand up from where they were lying with their hands tied to the wall.

Later that day, the crew had sacked a ship that was heading towards France. In addition of taking all the material of the boat, they decided to take the members as well and go to Italy to sell them as slaves

“You!” Hassen went to the four women and pointed to the tall dark skinned girl that stand out the most. “What’s your name?”

As the girl was about to tell her name everyone started yelling for her to not say anything and to leave her alone.

“Everyone silent if you don’t want your tongue cut off!” Imposed Hassen. “I asked a question.”

“My name is Kat Edison sir.” Responded firmly the girl.

“Alright Kat Edison, you are coming with me.” He took off her chains and guided her out of the room while everyone was screaming and crying in fear for what could happen to Kat, and she tried to tell them that she would be okay.

Walking through the deck all Kat could hear was the pirates catcalling her, and the man that took her threating them to make them shut up. Although she kept her head down the whole time she could tell they all had an unkempt appearance with just their voices.

Hassen opened a door and pushed Kat inside the room. “Captain, I brought one of the prisoners to cure you. Captain?” He then saw Adena lying on the bed, worried he ran to her and checked her pulse.

Kat went closer to where Adena and Hassen were and saw where she was previously stabbed by Alex. Suddenly the noise of something falling into the water followed by the screams of the pirates made Hassen run to the deck not before saying “Fix the Captain while I’m gone, and don’t try to run away, you’re going to be locked on here as long as I’m gone.”

Once he was gone, Kat looked at the girl lying peacefully in bed and thought that she was beautiful. She shook that thought out of her head and started looking around the room to find something to cure the girls shoulder. Luckily she had helped at hospitals before, and the bound didn’t seem too profound. Kat thanked god for Adena to be asleep the whole time she was treating her because there wasn’t anything to calm down the pain, and she didn’t want the captain in her bad side.

When Kat finished curing the Captain, Hassen hadn’t returned so she couldn’t leave the room, instead she sat on the floor until Adena Woke up. “Who are you?” She asked still a little asleep.

“My name is Kat Edison madam. I was one of the people you kidnaped. One of the pirates made me come here to fix you.” Adena looked at her shoulder now with a bandage on it.

Adena sat up on her bed “Thank you for saving my life, I will not forget it. My name is Adena El-Amin.” She said and extended her hand to Kat, who stand up and shook it.

“It wasn’t important.” She responded.

“I must know, if you already fixed me, why are you still in my chamber?”  
“The person who brought me here locked the door so I wouldn’t run away and he hadn’t returned.” Kat answered stepping away from where Adena was.

“Then we will have to wait until he comes back.” Adena tried to get closer to Kat, but she always kept her distance. “You are afraid of me.” She stated taking a step back to not scare the other girl.

“How could I not? You robbed and kidnaped us.”  
“But I would never harm you. You saved my life.” Adena stood right in front of Kat looking into her eyes, and for a second Kat saw kindness in the Captain and she believed her. And when Adena smiled at her, she could have sworn that was one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

The sound of keys on the door and Hassen entering the room made Kat woke up from the trance she was at. “Are you feeling well Captain?”

“Very well, thank you for asking.” Adena responded, the smile she had before had already faded.

“Then I’m going to take this prisoner back with the others.” Hassen said putting the handcuffs back on Kat.

“She will have to keep an eye on the bound, and tomorrow the bandage will have to be changed” Kat said.

“I that case you will continue to come until my cures are done.” Adena told Kat. “Can I have a word Hassen?” Hassen headed to where the Captain had move so Kat wouldn’t here the conversation. “I want her to be good taken care of. I don’t care who you have to threaten, but no one touches her if they don’t want me to hurt them. Understood?” Hassen nodded and took Kat back to the hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter. Tell me if you want me to continue the story.  
> Again this is a really big AU. The characters doesn't have a lot in common with the original characters, and there will be a lot of "original characters" (not mine but from the play).
> 
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.  
> Tumblr: https://iamthefairest.tumblr.com/


End file.
